once upon a time
by Atalanna
Summary: a new girl arives in town........shes one of a kind...starts out kind of strange...my first fanfict...go ez on me!ocxkakashi
1. Chapter 1

MOONLIGHT ROSE

Amaya turned around and saw a little boy the size of big dog. "Souta, please dont go into the ferest tonight ok?" Amaya asked. Amaya was young girl only about 16. She had blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Her eyes showed joy and happyness. Inacencess was shown in her face. Souta was a little boy about the age of 4. He had dark blue eyes and black hair. He was smart beyond his years.

"I have to, Stormbringer went in there" Stormbringer is a wight wolf. she is very cunning. May walked over and grabed her brothers hand.

"Fine we will go togeather, but lets wate till tonight when we can sneak out without mom knowing okey?" the little boy grabed ahold of a stick with his other hand sence the other is stuk in his sisters hand. Even for a four year old Souta loved to fight. he was the best fighter in the 9-14 year old boys. Even tho he is only four he was aloud to be in that league because of his sister. May was the best fighter in the hole town of Everton. May liked to fight with swords but sometime she would make whatever closest to her into a deadly wepon. May has been able to fight sence she was 2 years old. her Father thought her every thing she neew. When she was in truble, tho, she would have a power over all four elements. Fire, water, earth, and air. she could do the air elements amy time she wanted to tho. Souta and May walked into the house. there mother was sick and was asleep.

"Well, this is going to be easyer that I thought now that mom is asleep." May said as Souta grabed two backpacks and started to put thing he would need in one of them. He put in everything from food to medical suplies. May ran upstars to her beedrom . She put all kinds of wepons in there from pointy objects to dull objects. May then walked into her mothers bedroom. Her mother was asleep. She kissed her mother on ther forhead. writing a note explaning that they were after storm and that they would be back later. Souta was sitting on the chair wating for May to come back downstares. Togeather they went out the door. the forest looked dark and dangerious. May did not want to go in there but Souta loved storm. You see here in Everton animals can speak. There are all difrent kinds to elementle dragons to pixey also elves. Souta and Amaya are both elves. Priencess of the elemental Elves. Amaya Keisha was on the thrown for Elvern people. She and her brother ran away with there Mom when they had a major war agenst the northern Elves. 'Daddy is going to be ok, I will go back to him now that Souta is old enough.' May thought as she walked to the stable to get her horse and Soutas poney. SunChaser was Soutas poney. He could talk just like every other animal in Everton. Chase was bronze color and had black main and tail. She had Alanta. Alanta was a unicorn. she has a silver body with a viloite main and tail. She was beauityful. She was also called 'Dream Protector'. She had powerful magic even more power than May and SHE was the elvern prencess. Souta was sitting on Chase and May was on Alanta. May turn towards Chase.

"Chase sence you were storms friend do you know were she would go?" Chase looked deep in thought. His muzzle was close to the ground.

"I rember that she said that she was foing to go to the King to ask if she could help, mabe that is were she is." now it was Mays turn to be deep in thought, should we go? Souta is smart and old enough. "Well, Alanta what do you think? You too Souta."

"LETS GO!" they both yelled togeather. So they were off. Souta and Chase and May and Alanta. Both side by side. The forest was deep and dark. The sun was going down and night was comming fast.

"Mabe we should set up camp now mistress" Alanta's voice was soft but was able to be hurd a mile away. She was a gental unicorn.She Loves Amaya very much. Souta and Chase was the same way. Mat nodded her head, but then relized Alanta couldent see her so she spoke out loud.

"Yep, lets stop soon. Up ahead there should be a cave, lest go there.' Chase nodded his muzzle and took of as fast as his little bronze legs would go. Alanta giggled as she gallept ant only half her speed but stell cought up with Chase befor anyone knew it. May sighed as she saw Alanta get a playful gleam in her eye. She took off at 3/4 her speed and was there befor Chase could even make it to the end of the forest. May got down and put her hands out. A pinkish glow eroupted from her hands. She was looking for the prenscence of danger. Souta started to move into the cave. May satarted to yell at him.

"Souta! Get back here! I am not even shure it is safe yet." Souta liiked behind him tho he was moving forward.

"I cant help in, Something is makeing me move toward it." Alanta and Chase was giggleing.

"Souta has found out his power as the 'Dragon Keeper' He is drawn to abandon dragon eggs. so I guess we should go help him." All three of them followed Souta into the cave. The cave was not very big. It also was not very deep. Must filled the air. Souta was allradt at the back of the cave. May could see the siloutes od two eggs. one was blue wile the other was pinkis-purple. Alanta nodded. she knew the egges were ment for Amaya and Souta, but she did not know which one was for whome. Souta grabed the purplish-pink one, and handed it over to May. Then he picked up the blue one and put in in his backpack.

"May, please tell me you know how to take care of a dragon egg?" Souta asked as his tiny hands reached out to tuch her egg. May looked down at the little boy. For a little four year old he shure new what to say.

"I will look it up in my book after I start a fire." May said. She went out into the woods.Alone. The darkness of the woods were everywere. A few moon streks were falling down on her. Her long wight dress was shinging like an angle. She was very preaty.

"What is a girl like you doing in a dark magic forest?" A deep voice called out. A fegure was standing in the shadows. the fegure kind of looked part snake and part human. He slitherd out into the moon light. He was human till it came down to his waist, then he turned snake. He scared her, for she was only a 16 year old girl. But even thou she was scared she did not show it.

"That is non of your bessness, so please leave me alone." He slitherd closer.

"You have a powerfull aroma around you, what is it you do?" he hissed A hand reached out and grabed her arm. She looked around for her weopn but then relized she lefted it in the cave. 'What was I thinking? I know better than to leave ALL my wepons in the cave and go into a MAGIC forest! I am so dumb!' she thought as she tryed to kick in in the chest, but he grabed her foot.

"Girl, dont try to fight back! I will have your power!" He hissed as he went to punch her

"Dident your mother teach you never hit woman?" a voice called out through the forest. A man jumped down from a tree. He was a teen, maybe 18 yr old. He had dark brown hair and peacring emrialed green eyes. He was buffed but not too bufed. He had two soward haing from his wast. He looked like he knew what he was doing.

" Mother? I killed her, and it was fun!" Amaya wached horrified how could this man, uh, snake do that? that was just mean! The snakeish-man picked May up and threw her at the man. Hen cought her with grate reflexis. She could tell the was a soward type of man. Gently he put her down, the moonlight was shinging down. Thats when May rembers she could bend light. She wached the young man stand up agenst the snake-like-man. May put her hands togeather like a ball. Light was comming to her hand. The forsed her voice into the young mans head.

'Can you here me?' she asked him in his mind

'Ya, uh, who are you?' he thought to himself like he was going crazy.

'My name is Amaya Avalon, but you could just call me May. I am the girl you just saved. on the count of 3 move to your left.' she answered his thought.

'1'

'2'

'3!' he jumped to the left just in time to doge a blast of light. The light had a blueidh tent but turned pink when it hit the snake-man. He screemed out in pain.

"I will be back priencess, and when I do the world will know the rath of My power!" he screemed and disapared into a flash of smoke. Amaya fell down on her knees. The boy turned to her.

"Prencess? What is a Prencess doing out here all alone?" he asked Amaya turned to him stell neling on the ground.

"What is your name? And, I am NOT alone my 4 year old brother is in a cave with his poney and my unicorn." The look on his face was funny.

"Unicorn? wow I thought only I had a unicorn."

"You have a unicorn"

"Ya his name is Wild Fire"

"Wow, Cool! Can I see him?"

"Shure." he put his fingers up to his lips and wisled. The sound of hoofbets sounded in the distence and sounded like it was comming here. A head poped put of between two trees. The head belonged to a unicorn as black as a night of the new moon. Walking farter out you could see that there were red shaped like fire up his legs and muzzle.

"Wow"

"Master Kai, you called."

"Yes Fire I want you to meet Prencess Amaya, May This is WildFire."

"Master there is something exrtemly powerfull comming this was"

May stoped and foced all her engery on the thing. "Oh, Thats SunChaser, My brothers poney."

Chase ran out into the fild "Amaya, You had Alanta wored. Soutas crying because he felt you were in truble..." he nosted the other "Who are you and why are you near May?" Chase winned.

"SunChaser, Chill, They are comming back to the camp, arnt you gentlemem?" they both nodded scared because her voice so demanding. Walking beside Kai they made there way back to the cave.

"Souta, Child, please chill, Amaya will be back..." Alantas sothing voice wafted up to her ears.

"Now, Souta, what have I told you about being the man of the house?" Amaya asked her little brother. Sout looked up to see Amaya walk into the cave.

"Sister! Your back, I missed you...um...w...who is that?" he asked. Kai walked over to him.

"Hi my name is Kai, you must be Souta. I've heard so much about you. You are the strong, hansom warrior protecting Amaya." Kai said as he ruffled Soutas hair. Souta let out a gleeful giggle and ran over to Amaya. May looked down. he looked so innacent by the fire.

"So Souta are you ready for bed?" I asked. Souta nodded and crawed into his sleeping bag. May sat down by the fire. Kai joined her. 'I wonder what mama is doing? Storm, please be safe so we can get home to mama. I hated to leave her.' May was pulled from her thoughts when a hand waved in frount of her face.

"Earth to May are you there?" Kai said as he acted like he was knocking on her head. May looked up at Kai. He looked hansom. his bluish hair. 'wow'

"Ya sorry, I was just thining of my mother, and how I miss her 


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time

I do on own Naruto or any other...just Amaya.

Chapter 2

Amaya sat up in bed. She slowly made her way to her note book. Takeing out a pen she wrote her dream down. She did not understand why everything in her dream felt so real, why the man scared her ever so deep down.What was even worse she could not rember her past. For the life of her she could not see the past she once lived, her life, her home...her mother.

Today was gonna be a first for May and she was scared. Putting down her pen, she walked over to her small backpack. Takeing out some cloths , her outfit consisted of a tight black spagetti strap shit, baggy camo pants and black tenni shoes. May put her long blonde hair into a poneytale, and walked out the door. She was going to meet her new team and that scared her, but she could not show her fear. For some reason she could not show any feelings what so ever.

Out of her appartment she looked around. Kohona was a busy town, well village. as she walked up the street she could see ninjas running every were. many was children, others were just ordenary people. She slowly made her way up the street, she knew she was late, but she could care less.

an hour later she arived at the meeting point. she was stoped but a store to buy some weapons. she made her way to the open spot in the forest . four pares of eyes looked at her. she knew them all, but she didnot know why. today was her first real day in kohona wasent it? oh well.

"Hey what took you so long?" The blonde haired kid said

May looked at him. Why did he look so strange...whats his name again ...oh ya, it Naruto

"Whats it to ya?" May said as she turned to naruto.

"Your Naruto , am I correct? " may asked as she turned to him. his blue eyes were on her

"I am your new team member" she replyed

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
